glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Member
Last Member is the fifth episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. New Directions perform at Invitationals. They later go to a party hosted by Rachel, but many unexpected things occur, making people uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Rachel and Vincent begin dating. Songs Episode "Gabriella! Please!", shouts Rachel, through her phone. "Why would I join the pathetic Glee club?", says Gabriella. "You have a beautiful voice. Please, I'll do anything", says Rachel. "Leave the Cheerios", says Gabriella. "What?!" "Yes. You said you'll do anything, leave the Cheerios". "Fine!" "See you in ten minutes!", says Gabriella, happily. ------------------------------------------------------- Rachel enters through to backstage. The club members are arguing with each other, while some are sitting down, upset. "GUYS! I'VE GOT OUR TWELFTH MEMBER!" yells Rachel. "Who?", asks Brent. "Gabriella Brooks", she replies. "Not her. She's the Head Cheerio and she's WAY to bossy, remember she was the one who did this to me", says Melissa, pointing to her bruises. "Well, Melissa, it's either she joins us or we forfeit", says Rachel. "Plus, she's probably going to quit at the end of the event". "Can she sing?", asks Meiko. "Why, yes. I can", says Gabriella, entering the room. "Welcome to New Directions, Gabriella", says Xander, smiling. "Oh. You're here" she replies. --------------------------------------------------------- "Finley, can I talk to you for a moment?" asks Vincent. "Sure", she replies, smiling. "ONE MINUTE", shouts Mr. Arcine. "Listen, I don't really want to sing a Katy Perry song. So, I was wondering if you'd take over my lines in that song?", asks Vincent, quickly. "Yeah, sure. That's fine", says Finley, smiling. "Thanks" ----------------------------------------------------------- The New Directions walk on the stage, and begin to sing Waking up in Vegas. Rachel sings her part, but before she finishes, Gabriella takes over. Finley sings the next part, and Rachel is confused. As the song progresses, Rachel, Gabriella and Finley sing a few parts each, and they end the song on a high note. Rachel then begins to sing Evacuate the Dancefloor and yet again, Gabriella takes over her part. Sonia, Brent and Vincent also have solos throughout the song. --------------------------------------------------------------- The New Directions re-enter the room, and are talking loudly. "You guys were fantastic!", says Mr. Arcine, pleased. "Thanks", says Gabriella, brushing her hair. "Except for Vincent", says Rachel. The room suddenly gets quiet, and everyone stares at Vincent. "What do you mean?", he asks. "Well, what happened to you singing in our first song? Oh wait, stupid Finley took over your lines!", she shouts. "Wow, this club IS stupid!", Gabriella shouts. "I didn't want to sing a stupid Katy Perry song, so Finley took over my lines", exclaims Vincent. "You could have gave those lines to me, you know, your girlfriend!", yells Rachel. "Since when were we dating!", shouts Vincent back. "SINCE I SAID SO!" "Calm down!", yells Liam. "NO!", shouts Rachel. Sonia grabs Liam's arm and pulls him away from the angry Rachel. "You think I'm not calm! How's this; party at my place right now!" The New Directions clap, and begin to walk out of the room. "Uhh... Except for you, Mr. Arcine", she says, awkwardly. "Oh that's alright!", he says. -------------------------------------------------- I think Liam and I are dating, narrates Sonia. We've kissed and we talk a lot on FaceBook, too. But he never speaks to me in public. Hopefully this party changes things! The New Directions enter Rachel's house. Rachel disappears and returns minutes later, holding many bottles of vodka. "Who's ready to get drunk!" she yells. The New Directions begin to cheer, and move forward. -------------------------------------------------------- "Are you not drinking?" asks Jamie. "Nope, are you?", replies Sonia. The two are standing a little away from the others, looking down at the party. "Nooo. Alcohol messes up my system, can't have that happening", replies Jamie, winking. "You know, we can take advantage of the drunks", says Sonia, smiling. "How?" "Get ready to get some kisses!", yells Sonia. "I'm not drinking either", says Meiko, walking past. "She's a weird one", says Jamie. "I agree", says Sonia, laughing. "So, lets get those kisses!" The two move in to the party. ----------------------------------------------- Jamie walks through the crowd, and sees Finley sitting by herself. "Hey there!", says Jamie, happily. "Heeeeey", says Finley, slurring her speech. "Oh, you have something there", says Jamie. "Oh, where?" says Finley, looking around. "Right there", says Jamie. She leans in and the two begin to kiss. What am I doing?, narrates Finley. Good thing she's drunk! I kind of am too, I suppose. Hopefully she doesn't remember this in the morning. The two pull away from each other. I kind of liked that... I Kissed A Girl begins to play, and Finley sings to it, walking through the party. ------------------------------------------------------ Vincent is sitting at a table, drinking water. He looks at Rachel, and sees her kissing Liam. I'm not sure why, but I feel like I'm dying. Maybe I do like her. I should go talk to her. "Hey, Rachel", he says. "Oh. It's you!", she screams. She pulls his t-shirt down, and kisses him, too. Yeah, definitely like her". Rachel turns around, and begins to kiss Liam again. Vincent sighs and begins to sing ''Because Of You. Vincent walks through the party, and sees Sonia staring at Rachel and Liam, crying. Vincent reaches the table of vodka, and picks a glass up, pours some, and drinks it. ---------------------------------------------------------------- "Hey there, Gabriella", says Xander. "GO AWAY!", yells Gabriella. "Why? What have I done?", asks Xander. "EVERYTHING! STOP STALKING ME!" "How have I been stalking you?" "You follow me when I walk home, you sit and watch Cheerios practice, you're just CREEPY!", she says, loudly. "Well I'm sorry", he says. "YOU SHOULD BE!" she yells back at him. "This should make it better", Xander says. He leans towards Gabriella, and attempts to kiss her. She slaps him across the face, and walks away. -------------------------------------------------------------------- "You can't just mess with my feelings and then kiss someone else!", yells Vincent, drunk. "Well no need to be angry! You were the one who didn't even know about our relationship!", shouts Rachel. "Now I do, I want to be with you!", he yells back. ----------------------------------------------------------------- "How can you kiss someone, when we're dating?", asks Sonia, upset. "We're dating?", asks Liam, confused. "YES! Remember that kiss we shared?", she yells. "Uhhh... what kiss?", he asks back, still confused. "The one at your front door", says Sonia, who runs off crying. ------------------------------------------------------------------ "Stop being so rude!", yells Rachel. She turns away from Vincent, and begins to sing Rude Boy. As she walks around the party, Sonia joins in with the song and the two sing a duet. --------------------------------------------------------------- The next day, the group walks into the Choir Room. Sonia and Rachel sit far away from Liam and Vincent. "So how was your party?", asks Mr. Arcine. "It was good!", replies Brent. "Really good!", says Meiko. "You should have another one", says Liz, looking at Rachel. "Yeah, maybe. My parents were out last night though", she says. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Rachel enters the hallways, and Vincent is at his locker. "Vincent listen. I was drunk last night, I'm really sorry for kissing Liam", Rachel says. "I should have kissed you". Rachel leans in and kisses Vincent, and Vincent kisses back, starting their relationship. THE END Guest Stars *Jamie Ashley created by Duffy Danger. *Liz Kingston created by Blondetta. *Finley Lyons created by KCisaGleek98. *Liam Ramsey created by C.Jacobs Rocky05. *Melissa Rowland created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Xander Wilcox created by Pill0wszs. Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes